


bull problems

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [25]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, hi im sorry guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: someone's been bullying usami.chiaki won't have that.





	bull problems

Chiaki yawned as they lead their younger sister by the hand into their dorm apartment. "See Usami?" they droned sleepily, watching the 4th grader run to the counter and hand them a plastic Tetris piece that popped open. It was their sleeping medication.  

 

“Hey!” the gamer smiled, ruffling her two-toned hair. “You remembered where that is. What do you wanna do?” Nanami asked, watching her speed walk around the couch, looking at the things that were scattered around the room.

 

Usami put a light finger to her dark chin, her skin seemed to swirl into different tones, it looked adorable. Chiaki always forgot what it was called- Junko’s brother had it. Vitiligo? Something with pigment being weird. It made their sister look cute, so that’s all that mattered.

 

“I don't know!” Usami shrugged, taking the rabbit-themed backpack off her back, oblivious to the sticker that read ‘Usami Chisai’ in handwritten letters that were decorated with stickers and pink, lopsided hearts.

 

Chiaki picked up the sticker. “Oh right, how’s Kuma doing, if you wanna talk about that.” they asked, patting the couch next to them. “Is he still picking on you? I can talk to his sister, she’s two doors down.” they explained.

 

“Oh no, no.” Usami pleaded, nervously waving her arms in front of herself. “Pwease don't! I don't want Kuma-kun to keep making fun of how I talk..” pausing, for a moment, she squished her cheeks together. “Actually.. Could you?”

 

Nodding, Chiaki extended their hand, smiling when their little sister took it. “How about we do this now and get it over with, then we can come back here and have something to eat. Okay?” they suggested, their eyes fluttering.

 

“Wait, are you tiwed?” the little one asked, her lisp getting a bit more prominent. “If you want we could stay here.. I don’t wanna fowce you to do anything you don’t wanna.” she insisted, rocking on her heels with the support of Nanami’s hand.

 

Running a hand through her adoptive sister’s hair, they hummed. “Yeah. I’m fine. Don’t worry about it, okay?” the gamer smiled, opening the door with one hand and watching Usami skip underneath their arm. “What’s Kuma done to you anyways?”

 

Nervously, rubbed her cheeks together. “Well, he just wikes making fun of me a lot, that’s all..” she explained, grabbing her sibling’s hand. “After the pway that you missed, he shoved me off the stage and stomped on the flowers Mister Hajime gave me..”

 

“I’m sorry I missed that, I had a big final in my software engineering class and couldn’t miss it.” they explained, picking her up by one hand and swinging her ahead a couple of steps. “How about we do something really fun like, uh, we can go to my job if you want too.” Nanami suggested.

 

Chiaki smiled as they watched Usami dart from one poster to another, her monochromatic eyes widening. “You have a weal-life job?” she gasped, tugging on the straps of her overalls with a wide smile. “That’s so cool!” the younger giggled, hugging Chiaki’s waist.

 

“You wanna know something even cooler?” they asked, picking her up and putting her on their shoulders. “My job is to play video games” Nanami announced, a proud smile on their face. “And get paid mad for it.” they admitted as they looked for Enoshima’s door.

 

Of course, it was obvious it belonged to her and her partners.

 

It was sectioned off badly into four different parts, each having one person’s flair to it. The way it was decorated was cute.

 

Makoto’s had a few stickers on it, a photo that seemed to be a printed snapchat screenshot of him and Leon at a Tetris Cumstorm concert, and underneath it was a piece of construction paper that read “Makoto’s in class right now! If you need him, text him or feel free to let yourself in!”

 

The one next to it had a whiteboard on it, with a small magnet of some sort of rabbit. Usami poked it as Chiaki realized it was Kirigiri’s, due to how proper her handwriting was, she was spending the day with Fujisaki, apparently. 

 

“Oh, crap.” Chiaki cursed under their breath. “I forgot Oji died..” they whispered. They looked down at Usami, who was too busy reading some poster about the new rules of the chicken coop that was added outside. They decided to tell her later.

 

Celestia’s side of the door had nothing on it except for a pretty fancy and professional piece of paper with typography that read something about being at a family affair, and that she’d be back in two or three days.

 

The last one, was Enoshima’s.

 

_ Junko must of taken more time decorating her faction of the door than she did being a decent human being _ , Chiaki thought with a roll of their eyes. It was disgustingly pink and had a heart-shaped whiteboard that said “JUNKO’S HERE, KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN!! IT’S BEAR SEASON.” in all caps.

 

“Christ.” Nanami huffed, calling her sister over before knocking on the door, hoping she was taking a nap or something. Sadly, the door nearly smacked them in the face.


End file.
